


Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне получить то, что я хочу

by leqslant



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: Птичья Личность не всегда понимает Рика.





	Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне получить то, что я хочу

**Author's Note:**

— Будь проще, чувак.

В ответ Птичья Личность строит ему гримасу, но из-за дыма и тусклого света Рику почти ничего не видно.

— Не понимаю.

— Мы борцы за свободу, приятель, — Рик кашляет. — Разве ты не хочешь ею воспользоваться?

Птичья Личность думает.

— Я помогаю своим, — отвечает он, подумав с минуту. — Этого достаточно.

Рик усмехается. Птичья Личность его не одобряет.

—

— Нам стоило бы собрать группу, — говорит однажды Сквончи, пока они прячутся в укрытии.

— Нам бы охренительно стоило собрать группу! — Рик немедленно воодушевляется. — Это было бы здорово!

— «Сквончеры».

— Нет, Сквончи. «Рики»!

— Риков и так многовато.

— Тоже верно. Птичья Личность, как мы назовём нашу группу?

Птичья Личность поворачивается к товарищам.

— Нашу группу?

— Мы должны собрать группу, — настаивает Рик, и нехотя Птичья Личность кивает.

— Кивок — не название, дурень!

— «Сквончеры»!

— Нет, — хором отвечают Птичья Личность и Рик.

—

Рик пьян, то есть, пьянее обычного, и Птичья Личность то ли тащит, то ли ведёт его домой.

— Знаешь, — бормочет Рик, и шёпот в ухо, наверное, бывает соблазнительным, но не когда у тебя настолько мерзкое дыхание, — а ты мне нравишься, Птичья Личность.

— Мы дружим много лет, Рик. Я думал, мы уже это выяснили.

— Да-да, — говорит Рик, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. — Но, как правило, мне плевать на людей.

— Я знаю, Рик. Это было моё первое впечатление о тебе.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я вовсе не так уж и восхитителен?

— Да.

Рик смеётся.

— Ты просто тупица, пацан.

— Не вижу смысла меняться.

— Я и не говорю, что надо.

—

Птичья Личность ищет партнёра, и Рик ничем не может ему помочь.

— Не связывайся, приятель. Брак того не стоит.

— Это не брак, это...

— Душевная связь, неважно. То же самое плюс немного хитрых штук, не лучшего пошиба.

Они знакомы больше десяти лет, и Рик ничуть не изменился. Разве что появились морщины, а дочь стала взрослой женщиной.

— Время уходит, Рик.

— Дерьмище, — невозмутимо говорит Рик и отхлёбывает из фляжки. — А даже если так, кому нужны дети?

— Ты же любишь свою дочь, так ведь?

— В принципе, думаю, да.

Птичья Личность смотрит на Рика.

— Ну да, да, — напускная бравада на мгновение слетает с Рика. — Значит, ты хочешь детей?

— Да.

— То есть... ну ладно, но брак всё равно ужасная вещь.

Птичья Личность не утруждается поиском подходящей терминологии и только отвечает:

— А что бы ты предложил вместо него?

— Заведи себе ребёнка-робота или типа того. Или пойди в бар и сними кого-нибудь, кто не против предохранения.

— Рик, для представителей моего вида это отвратительно.

— Мне помогло! Бет тоже помогает, а ведь она хирург.

— Нет.

Рик ворчит, но не настаивает.

—

Проходят месяцы, и Рик всё ещё против того, чтобы Птичья Личность нашёл партнёра. Он не объясняет, почему, и Птичью Личность это раздражает гораздо больше, чем сопротивление.

— Я просто говорю, — говорит Рик. Птичья Личность не обращает на него внимания. — Нет, ты серьёзно? Игноришь по-тихому?

— Объясняй, Рик, — говорит Птичья Личность.

— Чего? Зачем?

— Духовная связь — лучший способ защитить мой вид и, более того, меня самого. Поэтому я не вижу причин от неё отказываться. Назови хоть одну, и я подумаю.

Рик смотрит на него, притягивает к себе и целует. Птичья Личность ошарашен и не отвечает. Рик отступает, неловко смеясь.

— Послушай, я всего лишь...

Их следующий поцелуй определённо лучше, думает Птичья Личность.


End file.
